Who Says
by madiaustinxo
Summary: Nico, Pedro and Janie bring the 'Mini Macaws' to a Karaoke night at a safe club called the 'Birdie Pond' Nico discovers feelings for a certain little birdie will their romance last or will it come tumbling down? Nico/OC  rated T just in case
1. Birdie Pond

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rio or any characters associated with it.**

* * *

><p>"Come on it'll be fun!" Nico said while walking on his knees, wings clasped together<p>

"For the millionth time Nico, NO!" Jewel yelled

"But?" he began

"NICO NO MEANS N-" Blu started but stopped mid sentence when he saw Nico's eyes getting all big and his bottom lip quiver

"Hey! What's going on in here? Huh? Cant a guy have a peaceful mid-day flight without having to listen to constant screaming!" They heard somebody yell

"Rafael! They won't let me take the Mini Macaws to the karaoke night!" Nico said jumping up and flying over to Rafael

"What? Why not?" Rafael said looking pointedly over at the macaw duo by the living room

"Because The Branch is no place for children!" Jewel yelled

"That's what I was trying to tell you! It's not even AT the branch!" Nico yelled back at her "It's by the Birdie Pond!" he told her his voice getting louder towards the last part

"Oh…" Jewel and Blu said together feeling guilty for yelling at Nico

"Wait, Nico how will you handle all of the children? I mean even little Azuela is bigger than you." Rafael said to him

"Umm, well, umm, I don't know! I didn't think that far ahead!" Nico said frantically

"I could go with him Uncle Raf" Rafael's niece Janie said

"Its okay with me, just as long as Nico doesn't mind." Rafael said to her

"She can come but only if Pedro comes to!" Nico said, he didn't like Janie all that much she was really annoying and a bit creepy at times and she wasn't all that great with kids either.

"Well sounds like a plan to me!" Pedro yelled from the doorway

"YES!" Nico, Pedro, and as Nico and Pedro called them the 'Mini Macaws' yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please Review! NO FLAMES! Im posting the next chapter in a little bit so... yeah :) hehe **

**OH! and Janie will get a bit annoying but not to much so yeah just to serve as a fair warning :)**


	2. Nico's Mystery Girl

**I Still don't own Rio nor do I own any songs used in this chapter. :/ all I own is Janie and Sophia. **

"Alright kids you be good for Janie, Uncle Pedro, and Uncle Nico okay?" Jewel said as she combed through Azuela's feathers

"Yes mommy" they responded though Jose had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he looked at Janie who was currently trying to hide the fact she was picking her beak

"Jose im not kidding you be good" Jewel said sternly

"Fine" he said looking down

"Alright there you go, have fun kids –oh and Nico?" Jewel said

"Yep?" Nico said popping the 'P' sound

"Don't let Janie touch my kids" she whispered in his ear

"Sounds good to me" he said "Now… let's FLY!" he yelled as they flew of

"Oh Lord help me" Jewel said shaking her head

**With Nico, Pedro and the others**

"Uncle Nico, my wings are sore!" Azuela said as they flew to the pond

"Yeah? And what do ya want me to do 'bout it?" Nico asked her

"Umm… piggy-back ride?" she suggested

"Nice try but… No."

"Darn."

As they reached the pond they could already hear the music blasting as birds sang along Nico and Pedro wore matching grins as they landed in a spot near the front

"I am not one-hundred percent certain about this idea anymore, Nico." Janie said in her boring annoying voice

"To bad so sad, there's no turning back now" Nico grinned

All of the sudden Nico's attention was turned to the stage where he had just caught a glimpse of the most beautiful bird he'd ever seen. He thought nothing could ever be anymore perfect, that was until he heard her voice.

_I wouldn't want to be anybody else_

_( Hey! )_

_You made me insecure  
>Told me I wasn't good enough<br>But who are you to judge  
>When you're a diamond in the rough<br>I'm sure you got some things  
>You'd like to change about yourself<br>But when it comes to me  
>I wouldn't want to be anybody else<em>

_Na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na<br>I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<em>

_La na na na na na na na na!  
>La na na na na na na na na!<em>

_You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life<br>( C'mon! )_

_Who says  
>Who says you're not perfect<br>Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<br>Trust me  
>That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful<br>Who says_

_It's such a funny thing  
>How nothing's funny when it's you<br>You tell 'em what you mean  
>But they keep whiting out the truth<em>

_It's like a work of art  
>That never gets to see the light<br>Keep you beneath the stars  
>Won't let you touch the sky<em>

_La na na na na na na na na!  
>La na na na na na na na na!<em>

_I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<em>

_La na na na na na na na na!  
>La na na na na na na na na!<em>

_You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life<br>C'mon_

_[Chorus]_

_Who says  
>Who says you're not perfect<br>Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<br>Trust me  
>That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful<em>

_Who says  
>Who says you're not star potential<br>Who says you're not presidential  
>Who says you can't be in movies<br>Listen to me, listen to me  
>Who says you don't pass the test<br>Who says you can't be the best  
>Who said, who said<br>Won't you tell me who said that  
>( Yeah, WHO SAID! )<em>

_Who says  
>Who says you're not perfect<br>Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<br>Trust me  
>That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful<br>Who says(x2)_

The crowd cheered and whooped and hollered while applauding the mystery girl

"Thank you!" the girl said as she walked off stage

"I've got to meet her" Nico said to himself whilst watching the mystery girls every move.

**A/N! Heyy! Wadda ya think! Good bad horrible awesome? Please please review! Thanks! **

**OH! & The song is called "**_**Who Says" **_**& its by **_**Selena Gomez & The Scene**_** all rights to the song belong to her :) **


	3. Muito Bonita

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Rio… Sadly... **

**(A/N: I had somebody ask if Nico's mystery girl is also a Canary and yes she is.)**

Nico stood staring where the girl had just been standing, debating in his head whether or not he should go after her when he felt a faint tug on his left wing

"Uncle Nico?" Azuela, the youngest and smallest of the three mini macaws, asked him

"What's up baby bird?" he said when he regained his thoughts, turning his head toward her, looking down

"Im tired" she said with a yawn near the end, Nico didn't know if she did that for emphasis or just because she was really tired

"Well why don't you go and sit down by Pedro and Janie then?" he said

"Fine…" she sighed and flapped over to where Pedro was currently being used as a makeshift trampoline for Jose and Carlos

"Hey Janie! Watch this!" Azuela yelled as she took of running, then jumped landed smack-dab in the middle of Pedro's belly and did a flip causing her to go air-born she gracefully flapped down next to Janie

"Wow Azuela! That was awesome!" Janie said, she really enjoyed Azuela though she wasn't all that into kids, she didn't mind hanging around with the little chica

Nico smiled as he watched the scene play out when somebody ran right into him out of nowhere

"Omg! I am _so_ sorry!" the bird said

"It's cool, no harm done right?" Nico said looking up and realizing it was the girl who had been singing earlier, he offered his wing to her and she took it gratefully

"Right, thanks, oh im Sophia, by the way" she said as he pulled her up

"No prob, im Nico" he said smiling

"um, im new here do you think you could, I don't know, show me around?" she asked him

"Oh yeah sure, hold on a sec, come with me" he said grabbing hold of her wing and pulling her to where his friends were

"UNCLE NICO!" the macaw babies yelled jumping on him Sophia laughed

"What up mini macaws?" Nico said trying to get up and epically failing

"Who's she Uncle Nico?" Azuela asked him pointing to Sophia

"Oh, right, Kid's this is _Sophia_" he purred out her name "Sophia, these are the 'Mini Macaws' aka Jose, Carlos, and of course this little chica is Azuela" he said pointing to each bird (**A/N: I know I said in the first chapter the babies were bigger than Nico but, im changing that, they are really small like a tad bit bigger than the eggs look on my profile for pics of the birds compared to each other!)** and picking up little Azuela

"Hi kids" Sophia said with a smile Carlos was the most verbal out of the 3 babies so he spoke first, walking up to Sophia

"I'm Carlos and may I just say, you are _muito__bonita_" he said Carlos was also the one who carfully observed all of Nico's smooth remarks and pick-up lines he used on girl's he did this because they seemed too never fail

"Why thank you, ya know your pretty cute yourself" Sophia said to him

"You speek Portugeuse?" Nico asked

"Yep" she said

"Wanna go now?" Nico said

"Course" Sophia said and with that they flew off along with Pedro, Janie, Azuela, Carlos, and Jose they soon arived in the forest

"Wow! This is... well its amazing!" Sophia gasped.

**A/N Thats it for now! Thaks for reading please review! NO FLAMES!**

**Just simply push that button there**

**V**


	4. Bebé Aves

**Disclaimer: Okay hold up, must we really go through this with **_**EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER?**_** Obviously I don't own Rio or I would have done this w/ the movie duh…**

Nico, Sophia, Pedro, Janie, Azuela, Carlos, and Jose flew through the forest, Azuela, who had fallen asleep, was riding on Janie's back. They soon were at Blu and Jewel's tree. Nico walked in slowly, Sophia's wing clasping his own.

"Blu? Jewel? Were here!" he yelled as he entered.

"Oh yes hi! How were my angels?" Jewel asked him.

"Good though Azuela fell asleep after 30 minutes." Nico said with a little chuckle as Janie passed the sleeping girl to him.

"oh, did you guy's have to carry her all the way back?" she asked concerned

"Yeah but it was no problem." Nico said handing the girl to jewel and beckoning the boys inside

"MOMMY!" the boys yelled only to be hushed by Pedro

"Oh! Well who do we have here?" Jewel asked finally noticing Sophia who gripped Nico's wing tighter becoming nervous

"This Jewel, is _Sophia_" Nico told here "Come on Sophia don't be nervous you just sang in front of half of the forest!" Nico said with a smile

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Sophia, im Jewel, if you haven't guessed by now" Jewel said extending her wing

"Nice to meet you to, Jewel" Sophia said shaking her wing

"Well we gotta fly! We need to find Sophia here a nice tree to stay in" Nico said smiling he grabbed Sophia's wing again and they flew off followed by Pedro and Janie

They looked for 2 hour's only to figure out it was getting to dark to build her a nest

"Looks like your gonna have to crash and me and Pedro's for the night" Nico said turning to Sophia

"Sounds good to me" Sophia said and with that they were off

"Hey Janie?" Nico said turning around

"Yeah?" she whispered

"do you wanna stay tonight to?" Pedro asked knowing Nico was going to say the same thing.

"Sure!" she said she was so happy because for the first time in her life she felt wanted.

"Yo guys! I got a better idea, lets go to _The Branch_" Pedro said with a giant grin on his face

"Yes!" Nico yelled taking off

"You two comin' or what!" Pedro yelled Sophia and Janie looked at eachother and smiled following behind the two boys

_**At The Branch**_

"Well! Look who's here! Nico & Pedro!" The DJ, Champ, a foreign bird from Australia yelled "Come on up here! Sing us a song!" He yelled

"Eh, why not?" Pedro said flying up onto the stage

**Nico-**

****_**I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
>I hit the floor<br>'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans  
>I'm wearing all my favorite<br>Brands, brands, brands, brands  
>Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands<br>You, you  
>Cause it goes on and on and on<br>And it goes on and on and on  
><strong>_**  
>Pedro-<strong>

_**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
>Saying AYO<br>Gotta let go  
>I wanna celebrate and live my life<br>Saying AYO  
>Baby, let's go<strong>_****

**Both-**

_**'Cause we gon' rock this club  
>We gon' go all night<br>We gon' light it up  
>Like it's dynamite<br>Cause I told you once  
>Now I told you twice<br>We gon' light it up  
>Like it's dynamite<strong>_****

**(Nico)**

_**I came to move, move, move, move  
>Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew<br>I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do  
>Just drop the phone, came here to do, do, do, do<br>**_**  
><strong>_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**Cause it goes on and on and on  
>And it goes on and on and on<strong>_****

**(Both)**

_**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
>Saying AYO<br>Gotta let go  
>I wanna celebrate and live my life<br>Saying AYO  
>Baby, let's go<strong>_****

**(Pedro)**

_**'Cause we gon' rock this club  
>We gon' go all night<br>We gon' light it up  
>Like it's dynamite<br>Cause I told you once  
>Now I told you twice<br>We gon' light it up  
>Like it's dynamite<strong>_****

**(Nico)**

_**I'm gonna take it all out  
>I'm gonna be the last one standing<br>I'm alone and all I  
>I'm gonna be the last one landing<br>'Cause I, I, Believe it  
>And I, I, I<br>I just want it all  
>I'm gonna put my hands in the air<br>Hands in the air**_**  
><strong>_**Put your hands in the air**_****

**(Both)**

_**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
>Saying AYO<br>Gotta let go  
>I wanna celebrate and live my life<br>Saying AYO  
>Baby, let's go<strong>_

_**'Cause we gon' rock this club  
>We gon' go all night<br>We gon' light it up  
>Like it's dynamite<br>Cause I told you once  
>Now I told you twice<br>We gon' light it up  
>Like it's dynamite<strong>_

The song ended and the crowd burst into applause screaming and cheering Sophia ran up to Nico and tossed her wings around his neck

"You were amazing!" she said bursting with joy as she pulled back and huge smile on her face

"Why thank you Bebé Aves" Nico said looking into her eye's and twirling her in a circle.

**A/N! when Nico says "****Bebé Aves" He's speaking spanish he's really saying "Baby Bird" which im gonna have him call he alot now okay?**

**& see i told you Janie would get better! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**OH! & this is what Sophia looks like btw-**

**.com/imgres?imgurl=/encyclo/birds/canaries/images/StaffordCanaryWBC_Ap13C_&imgrefurl=&usg=_wbbNX3poqahrOqX0k8NBqO32srE=&h=262&w=250&sz=12&hl=en&start=106&sig2=IHjEtp8zQ_6ym67XFYu2NQ&zoom=1&tbnid=gQAD484KwLKNWM:&tbnh=144&tbnw=147&ei=183BTarnDYPQgAeBw6XZBQ&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dcanary%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D646%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Dic:specific,isc:teal%26tbm%3Disch0%2C3692&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=572&vpy=251&dur=2429&hovh=209&hovw=200&tx=138&ty=106&page=8&ndsp=13&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:106&biw=1024&bih=646**

**Push the button**

**You **_**know**_** you wanna :)**


	5. Loca Loca Loca

**Disclaimer: im not even gonna say it. Why depress myself further?... okay fine… I DO NOT OWN RIO**

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Seems like Nico has a new friend, can you sing girl?" Champ asked Sophia as she and Janie danced around with each other

"Umm, yeah a little bit" Sophia said to him in a nervous tone

"Well than get up her girl!" Champ urged her in his thick Australian accent

"I don't know, maybe I shouldn't…" Sophia said as Nico flew down next to her

"Come on Bebé Aves, you know you want to" Nico said giving her a small push towards the make-shift stage

"Well I guess so." She said walking up to Champ a moment later the beat from _Loca _by Shakira was playing

**(Sophia)**

_**Loca…**_

_**Loca…**_

_**Dance or die…**_

_**Loca…**_

_**Loca…**_

_**She's playin' dumb all the time  
>Just to keep it fun<br>To get you on like (ahh!)  
>Be careful amigo<br>She talkin' and walkin' just to work you up  
>She'd die for your love<br>But your love's only mine, boy**_

_**Sigo tranquila  
>Like I'm on a beach in Anguilla<br>Sippin' on Corona  
>Like it's nothin' goin' on<br>I ain't leavin' you alone  
>What is meant for me<br>No other girl is gonna take  
>So keep them off<strong>_

_**And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)  
>You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)<br>I'm crazy but you like it (loca, loca, loca)  
>Crazy but you like it<strong>_

**(Nico)**

_**That girl is a nutter  
>Hot though, I heat up when I touch her<br>Chica caliente  
>Got me rapping to merengue<br>I feel so el presidente  
>I'm runnin' shit and I'm lovin' it<br>She's got a mean lil' butt,  
>But you should see what she does with it<br>She keeps it down low (down low, down low)  
>I can never get enough (<strong>_**Sophia: **_**oh no, oh no)  
>She gives me the runaround,<br>But I stay chasin'  
>But I mean, yo, I'm in love<br>With a crazy girl  
>But it's all good<br>And it's fine by me  
>Just as long as I hear her say, <strong>_**(Sophia:)**_**"Ay, papi"**_

**Sophia**

_**And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)  
>You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)<strong>_

_**I'm crazy but you like it  
>Crazy but you like it (loca, loca, loca)<strong>_

_**You're the one for me  
>And for her no more<br>Now you think she's got it all  
>I got one kiki<strong>_

_**You're the one for me  
>And for her no more<br>Now you think she's got it all  
>I got my kiki<strong>_

_**There's a lot of things  
>That I'd do to please you<br>Take you to the medico por el caminito**_

_**Cuz we're gonna get some Mambo  
>Oh, what she do in the Laui?<strong>_

**(Nico)**

_**I really can't help it  
>If I make the lady loca<br>I don't want no trouble  
>I just wanna hit the (Ooh!)<strong>_

**(Sophia)**

_**And I'm crazy, but you like it  
>'Cause the kinda girl like me<br>Is never far from the market  
>And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)<br>You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)  
>I'm crazy but you like it (loca, loca, loca)<br>Crazy but you like it (Dios Mío)**_

**(Nico)**

_**That girl is (**_**Sophia: **_**loca)  
>That girl is (<strong>_**Sophia: **_**loca)  
>That girl is (<strong>_**Sophia: **_**loca)**_

**(Sophia:)**_**Loca  
>That girl is (loca)<br>That girl is (loca)**_

**(Sophia)**

_**You're the one for me  
>And for her no more<br>Now you think she's got it all  
>I got my kiki<strong>_

_**And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)  
>You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)<br>La loca, la loca, la loca (loca)  
>Loca (loca)<strong>_

As the music ended the crowd of birds burst into hoots and hollers as they clapped their wings together Sophia pulled Nico into a tight embrace as she beamed obviously bursting with joy

"Usted fue increíble Sofía" Nico whispered into her ear

"¿Por qué darle las gracias, no la mitad eran mal a ti mismo" She whispered back, pecking him on the check as a slower song came on

Sophia looked Nico in the eyes and leaned in slightly, as did Nico, slowly their beaks conected.

**A/N:ohhh! Cliffy! I wonder how they will respond to the kiss?**

**This is what Nico and Sophia said (they were speaking Spanish)**

**Nico: "You were amazing Sophia."**

**Sophia: ****"****Why ****thank you****, ****were****not****half****bad****yourself****"**

**Please Review! NO FLAMES! :)**

**Push the button, push it!**

**You know you wanna**

**Push it!**

_****~ (randomly sings:) Ah! Push It! Push It Good! Ah Push It, P-P-Push It Real good!**~**_

**Randomness aside but really please review, it makes me smile :)**

**SHAMELESS EXPLOITATION: Please read my other story "Long Live"! **


	6. Shake It Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rio nor anything associated with it. I only own the characters of Sophia and Janie, and The "Birdie Pond".**

**A/N: I know most of the chapters are mostly songs but that's because I picture all these birds as constant singers :)**

Nico pulled quickly away from the soft, sweet kiss and looked at Sophia she seemed to be wearing the same embarrassed, shocked expression on her face that her had, except she had more of a blush on her cheek's then he did.

"Oh my god! Nico I am so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen, it was just rush of the moment and I didn't know wh-" Sophia was cut off by Nico's beak once again on her own

Nico gently pulled away again Sophia stood eyes a bit wide from shock due to the sudden second kiss

"Don't worry 'bout it Bebé Aves, I for one didn't mind it one bit" Nico said with an amused smile on his face due to Sophia's look of total shock

"Really?" she asked a little confused due to his earlier abrupt way of ending their first kiss

"Course, why would I?" he said

"I- I umm… I don't know I-I just f-figured… umm…" Sophia stuttered trying to figure out an excuse

"Its cool girl now let's go, we gotta find Pedro and Janie." Nico said **(A/N Janie is a Cardinal like Pedro, even though she is Rafael's niece, she's adopted.)** grabbing Sophia's wing

"Yeah, um, okay." She said as Nico pulled her over to where Pedro was attempting to get Janie to dance

"Come on Janie! You know you wanna!" Pedro shouted

"Yo! What on earth is goin on here?" Nico asked as he and Sophia landed next to them

"Nico! Janie won't dance with me!" Pedro whined

"Give me one reason why I should." Janie said

"Well, Buh-Bye then" Nico said not wanting to have to sit and listen to Pedro's whining

Once Nico and Sophia were in the air, Sophia sighed

"What's wrong Babé Aves?" Nico asked hearing Sophia's sigh

"What are we?" She asked

"…What do you mean?" Nico asked her

"After you know… the… umm… the-" Sophia stumbled

"Kiss?" Nico finished for her

"Yeah… That." Sophia said

"S'up to you…" Nico said looking down trying to hide his blushing face

"Um…-" Sophia was cut off

"Yo Soph!" Pedro called "I think they wanna hear another song!" He told her

"Okay... I guess" Sophia smiled

  
><span>**(Sophia)**

_**Don't like waiting **__**[x2] **__**  
>Let's go right now!<br>Gotta' hit the ground  
>Dancing before the music<br>Slows down**_

_**What I'm sayin' **__**[x2] **__**  
>If there's something to fix<br>take it to another level,  
>This is the remix<strong>_

_**Everybody, everybody  
>Get out on the floor<br>It can get a little crazy  
>When the kick hits the floor<strong>_

_**Make a scene **__**[x2] **__**  
>Nobody can ignore<br>Don't knock it, til you rock it  
>We can't take it not more!<strong>_

_**Bring the lights up!  
>Bust the doors down!<br>Dust yourself off,  
>Shake it up!<br>Shake it up!  
>DJ set it off!<br>Take it up a notch  
>All together now!<br>Shake it up!  
>Shake it up!<strong>_

_**Shake it up!  
>Break it down <strong>__**[x2]**__**  
>I've got something to say<br>When you're dancin' whit me,  
>It's like we go MIA<strong>_

_**Make a scene **__**[x2]**__**  
>Nobody can ignore<br>Don't knock it, til you rock it  
>We can't take it not more!<strong>_

_**Bring the lights up!  
>Bust the doors down!<br>Dust yourself off,  
>Shake it up!<br>Shake it up!  
>DJ set it off!<br>Take it up a notch  
>All together now!<br>Shake it up!  
>Shake it up!<strong>_

_**Sh-sh-sh-Shake it up,  
>You gotta change it up!<br>And if the days not right?  
>Just brush it off tonight!<br>Put on the attitude!  
>Your in my pocket mood<br>And when you've had enough,  
>Sh-sh-sh-shake it up!<strong>_

_**Bring the lights up!  
>Bust the doors down!<br>Dust yourself off,  
>Shake it up!<br>Shake it up!  
>DJ set it off!<br>Take it up a notch  
>All together now!<br>Shake it up!  
>Shake it up!<strong>_

The birds all screamed and yelled out of their happiness from her song as Sophia stood on stage beaming and absolutely bursting with pride

"Great job Bebé Aves" Nico said when she flew down to him, once again bringing her beak to his

"Sophia?" Nico said

"Yes?"

"Would you do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?"

"I'd be honored" Sophia smiled kissing Nico again but this time there was something more, the pride and joy if both birds pored into the long kiss.

"I love you, Nico" Sophia whispered as they broke away

"I love you to Bebé Aves" Nico smiled

**A/N : CLIFFY! Hope you loved it! Review please! It makes me smile! :)**


	7. AUTHOR NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**A/N: Hey guys! I have major writer's block :/ I have some of the next chapter in mind but I need to know which of the following plots you would like for the next chapter:**

**Nico and Sophia keep their relationship secret from everybody**

**Pedro listens in on their convo. & feels that he is no longer needed**

**Nico and Sophia mate and have chicks**

**OR**

**Leave me your own ideas in a review**

**Thanks guys! Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter. But yeah review with what you want!**

**Oh and can you read my other two stories **_**Long Live **_**and **_**Breaking Point**_** please? Thanks again love you guys!**

**~**Madi**~ **


End file.
